1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ladies' shoe and in particular to a shoe having a resilient and convertible heel for wearer comfort.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Men'shoes and sports shoes have been provided with heel cushions in various forms, including leaf springs as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,206, compression springs as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,557, and Bellville conical springs as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,158. Similar resilient springs have not been applied to high-heeled ladies' shoes, presumably because such structure would detract from the fashionable appearance of the shoes and find only limited acceptance.
High-heeled shoes lack in comfort, particularly for lengthy or strenuous walking and women often carry a second pair of low-heeled shoes to wear when appearances can be sacrificed for comfort. This requires, however, a second pair of shoes which are not always available.